The Story of a Millenia
by Bokage Silvertree
Summary: When Numa is kidnapped from her homeworld, she and a group of slave girls must adapt to life as a slave. Canon compliant. Mature for sexual content.
1. Introduction

It was a nice day on the planet of Ryloth. Numa, a young, blue skinned Twi'lek girl of seventeen years old, walked down the street. She was out shopping, and had no time to go home and eat, so she stopped at a restaurant to get a quick bite to eat. As she sat down at her table, awaiting to be served, she looked out the window. Before long, she saw a police vehicle pull up next to the restaurant. It was larger and bulkier than most, but definitely bared the symbol of the Galactic Empire. She watched as two stormtroopers opened the back of the vehicle from the inside, hastily shutting it and walking towards the restaurant. Once they entered, one looked down at his notepad. The other glanced at it, and, to Numa's dread, pointed at her. Her breath quickened as the walked towards her.  
"Ma'am," one of them said once they reached her, "We're going to have to ask you to come with us."  
"But I haven't done anything wrong," Numa replied, finding it hard to breathe she was panicking so much.  
"You're right, you haven't," one of the stormtroopers replied, "But we need you to come in for questioning. We think you may have some answers that we need in finding a very dangerous criminal." Numa stood, confused. She had no idea what they were talking about, but she let them escort her out of the restaurant and to the back of their van. One of the stormtroopers opened it and stepped inside. It was too dark in the vehicle to see what was inside. Numa stepped in nonetheless. As soon as she did, the door slammed shut behind her. A light flickered on, and what she saw horrified her.  
There were several young female Twi'leks bound, gagged, and blindfolded, naked in separate cages. There were blue skinned ones and green skinned ones, and even two exotic red skinned ones sharing a cage, one laying on top of the other. There was one empty cage in the corner, and Numa had a horrible feeling when she saw it. She turned towards the stormtrooper next to her. He had taken off his helmet. He grabbed her arm and drug her to the other side of the vehicle as she felt the truck start to go forward. The man lifted her arms above her head, tying her to a pole. She struggled, screaming. The stormtrooper reached into a pouch on his belt, bringing out a ball gag that he stuck into Numa's mouth and strapped behind her head. She screamed into the gag, but little sound came out. She squeezed her eyes shut, producing tears as the man tied her ankles to rings in the floor so that her legs were spread wide. When she opened her eyes, she saw that the man had a knife. He pulled at Numa's shirt, slicing down the middle so that it fell off. Numa tried to scream and she tried to squirm out of the man's reach, but she couldn't.  
"Hey, if you keep squirming like that, I'll end up cutting your pretty skin on accident, so hold still," the man said.  
Numa stopped moving as he cut her pants off. This was actually happening. She was actually being kidnapped by slave traders. The man moved to her bra, staring lustfully as he reached behind her, unsnapping it and cutting the straps off her shoulders. He smiled at the sight of her exposed breasts. He moved to her panties, cutting that off too. He gently touched her pussy staring wistfully at her naked body. She quivered in fear. The man put his knife away. "Listen," he said gently. He leaned in close to Numa, touching her thighs and moving his hands up her body. "You don't need to be afraid." His hands stopped at her breasts. "But you do need to accept the fact that now you're a slave and you most likely will be for the rest of your life." His hands gently squeezed her. "You're going to be sold and you'll have to do whatever your master requires of you." His hands continued to grope her boobs, his thumbs caressing her nipples gently. "You might not like that very much, but you'll have to get used to it. While you're here with us we won't do much to you, since we don't want to damage the goods, so don't be scared." Numa didn't respond. The man frowned, finally releasing her breasts and backing up. "Just for security purposes, I'm going to have to put you in this last cage. If you don't struggle, it won't be that hard. Do you understand?" Numa nodded slowly, looking away from the man as he came back really close to her, reaching up and untying her arms. When he did so, her brought them back down to her wait and tied them together with a strong rope. He unchained her ankles and tied them together too. He laid her down flat on her bare stomach on the cold, metal floor. He spread her legs as far as the rope would allow and brought them so that her toes touched her back. Numa groaned. It didn't feel that good. Next he untied her wrists and retied them behind her back. He tied her wrists to her ankles so that she was hogtied. The man picked her up and set her down in the cage. Next her brought out a blindfold. Numa shook her head, groaning, trying to beg him not to put it on her. But he did it anyways, and Numa's sight was lost. Now she was like all of the other kidnapped girls. Tied like a hog and awaiting her arrival at a place she didn't know where who knows what would happen.


	2. Nighttime

Numa was jolted awake. Somehow, she had fallen asleep. She thought she still was when she opened her eyes and saw nothing but darkness, but then she realized that she was still blindfolded and tied up. Tears trickled down her face when she remembered that. She could hear the voices of the other slave girls murmuring against their gags. They had no clue what was happening either. She heard the back of the van open and the whir of some machine. Suddenly, she felt the cage she was in being lifted up. Her breath quickened. She would just have t go with it, though, she knew. Maybe eventually she could escape. Hopefully she could. But she doubted it; so far everything her captors had done to her they had done flawlessly with no chance of her escaping. She felt her cage being set back down. It jolted so violently that she was thrown on her side. She heard more voices, these ones she could understand. "...says her name's Numa," she heard the voice of the man that had stripped her and violated her when she had first got there. "Let's put her in room 3," a different voice said. She heard her cage open. She squirmed when she felt an hand grab her arm and drag her out of the cage. The blindfold was lifted and she could see. She wasn't in the van anymore; instead, she was in a cargo bay of a large ship. The two men weren't wearing stormtrooper armor anymore. The taller of the two, not the one who had taken care of her, bent over and untied her ankles. He left her hands behind her arms and the gag in her mouth, though. "Honestly I don't see why you tie them up in such an uncomfortable way," the tall man said, standing Numa up. "I think it looks sexy," the other one said. Numa glared at him, which was the only offensive thing she could do to him at the moment. He just smirked at her. The tall man led her off down a hallway that went out from the cargo bay. In this room were more cages, but these reached up and touched the room's roof. He led her to the end of the room. The room had three cages in it; all of them filled. In one was a blue Twi'lek who looked very similar to Numa, except a little paler. She was strung up in the air, her body making an X, with chains holding her taunt. In the next cage was a tall, pink figure with hooved feet and bright red hair. Her skin, especially her chest area, was covered in bright pink rings that almost looked like scales. She was strung up in the same way the blue Twi'lek had been. In the next cage was another Twi'lek, only this one was green skinned. Like the other two, she was strung up in the air, her body forming an X. Numa had a bad feeling that she would be strung up the same way, and she was right. It was a painful process. She felt like her arms were being ripped out until the man attached chains to her ankles and pulled her body taunt. He did remove her gag, though, and she sighed with relief as soon as he did. Without saying a word, the man left the cage, locked the door behind him, and exited the room. "I'm Oola," came a voice. Numa looked to the cage next to her. The green Twi'lek had spoken. "Numa," she replied. Oola smiled. "Next to me is Rystall and next to her is Lyn Me," Oola said. Numa just looked down at the ground. "They'll let you down tonight when they feed you," Oola said, "And every night someone gets chosen to sleep with one of them." Numa's head snapped back up. "What?" she said.  
"There are six different rooms in this place. Every on of them can hold six girls, and every night one of those guys takes one of us and he'll sleep with us."  
"It sucks," came a voice from the distance. Numa guessed it had been Lyn Me who had said it.  
"Yeah," Oola said, "They'll never give you clothes either, so I hope you like the cold."  
"It almost makes you want to get sold," came Lyn's voice again.  
"Sold?" Numa asked.  
"They schedule a meeting with some crime boss or drug lord once every other week or so and they'll sell some of us. That's what they do. They're slave traders," said Oola.  
Numa's lower lip quivered. "Don't worry," Oola said, "Like I said, there's around thirty of us. There's not a huge chance of them even taking you in, much less selling you." Numa breathed heavily, trying to suppress her tears. She knew Oola was only trying to help, but she was failing miserably.

For the rest of the day Numa got to know the three captives. Lyn Me had been kidnapped a month ago when her village had been burned to the ground. She had escaped, but the pair had caught her as soon as they found her wandering around Ryloth. Rystall was a half-Theelin, half-human hybrid whose family had sold her to the two men because they couldn't afford her and needed money. Oola had been caught on a vacation to Tatooine by a different person, but was then kidnapped again by the shorter brother, who had promised her an escape plan but only turned around to make her his. Apparently that had been a long time ago, and Oola had been aboard the ship for years.

It was apparently nearing nighttime, because the shorter man soon came in with trays full of food. He slid them into each of the girls' cages and flipped a switch on the wall. Numa felt herself being lowered. Her wrists and ankles were still in chains, but they were given enough slack so that she could eat. She ate every scrap, feeling surprisingly hungry. She looked up and saw the man staring at her. "I'm betting they told you about what happens at night," he said. A sick feeling began turning in Numa's stomach. "Well, you are my prize catch of today, so I'm gonna take you tonight." Numa's eyes widened with terror as the man unlocked and entered her cage. "No, no, no," she said, backing away, "Please don't"  
"Don't worry," the man said, "I won't hurt you if you don't make me." Her back hit the edge of the cage. More tears came. "There are thrity other girls on this ship, please not me," she begged him. The man ignored her, grabbing her hands. She screamed and kicked at him, but he just sat on her legs. "Help me!" she screamed as loud as she could as he finished tying her wrists and began to unshackle her wrists and ankles. "We're in hyperspace, my dear," the man said, "No one can hear you." He grabbed her arm, standing her up. Numa glanced back at the girls, who were all standing in the center of their cages, watching her being taken away. She knew there was nothing they could do but she wished there was. They looked at her with sympathy. Like they knew what would happen to her and she didn't like it. She yelled one last pathetic cry for help before the man flipped the switch, making the girls' chains tighten them into that position they had been in before and dragging her out of the room.

It was only a few minutes before the door to the room opened again. Oola looked down, seeing Ferr arrive at just the right time. He was the other of the two men. He almost always chose her, which she didn't mind. He flipped the switch that let her down. He unshackled her and she hugged him tightly. She let go slightly as he bent down to kiss her lips. It was something that she enjoyed thoroughly every single night, even though he kissed her for only a few seconds. He laid down the robe he had brought for her. She smiled. He knew that she hated being naked, and every night he would bring a robe for her before taking her to bed. She slid it on and walked out of the cage and to Ferr's room. She knew the other two hated her for her relationship with him, but they could get over it. As usual, Oola slid the room off when they arrived in his room. She was fine with being naked around him. She slid under the covers of his bed as he took his shirt off and did the same. He smiled as he looked into her eyes. His hand slid onto her back, rubbing it gently. Oola loved that feeling. "Why can't you just free me?" Oola asked, "Just let me out of the cage and let me work with you. That way there's no chance I get sold and we can be together forever."  
"You know Cherr would never let me do that," Ferr said. Cherr was Ferr's younger, more immature brother. He was the one that had taken Numa back and was probably doing all sorts of horrible things to her. "He already doesn't like the fact that I sleep with you every night and do my best never to take you to auctions."  
"I know," Oola said, frowning. Ferr took his hand out from her back and rolled over so that he was laying on his back.  
"Don't worry," Ferr said, "As soon as we get to Tatooine we'll be able to ditch him. We'll get him distracted at the Palace and make sure he parties hard so that he'll stay here. Then he won't have a say in anything." Oola scooted closer to Ferr so that her head and chest rested on his chest  
"That sounds nice," she said. Ferr was silent. Oola ran her hand up his abdomen and rested it on his chest. His hand slid up her side and across her back.  
"I love you, Ferr," she muttered, beginning to feel drowsy. "I love you too, Oola," she heard Ferr say before she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Numa was not having near the enjoyable of a time. She was dragged down a hallway and into a bedroom, kicking and screaming. Cherr picked her up and tossed her on the bed. Before she could try to sit up or roll off he was on top of her. He sat on her waist, rendering her kicks useless. He grabbed her arms, untying her wrists. She tried to hit him, but she failed. He grabbed her wrists and tied them to the legs of the bed. He did the same with her legs so that she was spread out in the same X that she had been chained up in all day. He quickly undressed himself. He laid down on top of Numa, and the horrors began. He groped her breasts violently as he pressed his lips against hers. When he brought his face away, Numa opened her mouth struggling for breath, but that was a bad idea. Cherr's lips only came back, and this time he slid his tongue into her open mouth and down her throat. Numa coughed when he took it out, gasping for breath. He soon came back though, assaulting her lips with his. He eventually moved his mouth down, sucking at her breasts. But he wasn't focused on that for long. He quickly moved his hand down, grasping her womanhood with his hand. His fingers entered her, making her groan. He moved them further in, twisting them and expanding them. Numa could feel herself getting wetter and wetter, no matter how much this disgusted and frightened her. Eventually he took his fingers out, and Numa was relieved until what came next. She could feel him entering her, shoving himself in and bringing himself back out in horrible, jerky movements. As much as she hated it, her body reacted. She shook as she groaned. It felt good, and she hated it. Eventually Cherr slid himself out of her, to her relief. All he said was "Kind of a disappointment," then he got off of her and laid down on the bed next to her. He slid a sheet over them, with Numa still tied to the bed and turned the lights out. Tears streamed down Numa's face as she closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep.


	3. Market

Numa's eyes drowsily slid open because she could feel her wrists being untied. She sat up, rubbing them gently because they were sore. She looked up to see Cherr untying her ankles. "It's time to go back," he said, "We'll be arriving at the Palace soon."  
"The Palace?"  
"We're going to take you all and hopefully sell three or four of you to Jabba the Hutt later this afternoon," Cherr said, finished with her ankles and letting her stand up. "Now, are you going to cooperate or do I have to tie you down again?" Numa looked down at the floor and nodded. "Atta girl," Cherr said, placing a hand on the small of her back, gently pressing, telling her to walk forward. He escorted her, still naked, back to the room with the cages. He shackled her back up and the machine lifted her off the ground. She didn't resist. She was too exhausted. She felt like she could sleep even in the contorted position she was hanging in. That was all she did; hang. She didn't have much else to do, and she really didn't want to think of what might happen later that day. "Tired, huh?" came Rystall's voice from a few cages over. "More than ever," Numa replied.  
"Cherr's like that," Rystall replied, "He's rough and doesn't know what he's doing. It's a much better time with Ferr. Or, at least, so I've heard." There was a bit of sarcasm in that last remark, as if Rystall was jealous. "So you've heard?" Numa asked.  
"Yeah. Oola's practically smitten with Ferr. Apparently he's been really nice to her since she got here. He takes her almost every night. He gives her clothes and everything." Given what Numa had jut been through, she was a little jealous. If she had to spend the night with either one of these freaks, she'd rather spend it with the nice one.

Oola woke up, still on Ferr's chest. She moaned as she buried her face is his chest. She didn't want to leave. To go back to her cage. She looked over at Ferr's face and saw that he was already awake. He smiled when he saw her. She smiled back. "Do I have to go?" she said like she did every morning. As always, Ferr nodded. "But this is the last time," he said, "This is it."  
"What'll we do when he's gone?" she asked, sitting up off him and propping herself up on the mattress. Ferr sat up, his back against the bed's headboard.  
"I'm not sure," Ferr said, "But I don't want to be a trader all my life. We'll sell the rest of the slaves and then go. We'll take whatever money we make from that and go start a life somewhere."  
"Sounds like a plan," Oola said. She climbed on top of him, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She buried her head into his neck. She could feel his hands on her back. She kissed his neck and sat back up. "Let's get this over with then," she said, reluctantly standing up and putting the robe back on. Ferr placed his hand gently on her back. She knew where to go. When she entered the room, she saw that Numa was already there. She felt the burning, jealous eyes of Rystall, the not caring glance of Lyn Me, and the drowsiness of Numa's face. Oola winced as the robe slid off her back and she stood in front of Ferr. He sighed as he shackled her up, kissing her before flipping the switch that brought her into the air. "I love you Oola," he said. It was the first time he had said it in front of the others, and Oola was sure she'd get hell from Rystall for it. Despite this, she still said, "I love you too, Ferr." Ferr walked out of the cage, locking it behind him, and he walked out the door.

"You really do, huh?" Rystall asked. Oola looked at her. "What?" she asked.  
"Love him."  
"Of course. Cherr doesn't care about anything but sex, but Ferr's different. He cares. He won't force me to have sex or rape me or tie me down or anything like that."  
"Maybe you should give other people a chance."  
"To be with the man I love? Not a chance."  
Rystall just rolled her eyes and looked away.

Later that day Ferr and Cherr entered the room. "We just need to take Lyn, Rystall, and Numa," Ferr said.  
Cherr shrugged. "We should take Oola too," he said, eyeing the Twi'lek.  
Ferr shook his head. "No. We already have five selected, eight will be more than enough."  
"So what's the matter in taking nine? We have a chance of making more money that way."  
"You know we won't be able to sell all nine."  
"So? There's no way we'll be able to sell all eight either. No one would pay that much."  
"We're not taking Oola."  
"Look," Cherr said, moving his face a few inches from Ferr's and lowering his voice. "I don't care if she's your pet or not. We've got to make a living. We're taking Oola, Ferr. Get over it." Ferr glared at him. "Fine," he said. Cherr turned, flipping the switch that let them all out. He entered Numa's cage first. She shuddered when he did. She hated being this helpless, seeing the man advance on her and knowing she could do nothing about it. Cherr put a bag down on the ground, opening it and reach inside. He produced a set of shackles. He unchained Numa's hands from the device she was in and shackled them in these new chains. These, however, ran a chain to her neck around which a collar was strapped so that her hand were held at the height of her chest. Shackles were also places around her ankles so that she couldn't run anywhere; she could only shuffle forward slowly. Cherr led Numa out of the room and to the edge of a cargo bay where there was a long line of naked girls. There were the two red Twi'leks she had seen in the van earlier, and three human girls, all of which stared at the ground shamefully. Numa's collar was attached to that of the human girl in front of her and there she waited for the cargo bay door to open.

Oola fell gently into Ferr's embrace. "I'm sorry," he said, "I'm so sorry."  
"Just hide me in the back," Oola said, "I can't get chosen. I never am." She looked up, kissed Ferr and put her wrists forward for him to shackle. He did so, and he led her to the line of slaves. After Oola was in place, Ferr went back for Lyn Me. Rystall was shackled behind Oola, and Rystall was behind Lyn Me. Before long, the cargo bay door opened, revealing the bright sand of Tatooine.

The girls were shuffled out slowly in a line onto the burning sand. Numa almost cried out in pain when her feet touched the sand, but managed to keep quiet. Cherr pulled on the chain from the front and Ferr led behind them, his rifle at the ready. They stopped at a large gate. Numa couldn't tell what they were saying, but a small eye thing popped out of the door and spoke with Cherr. The gate slid open before long, and the group passed into the dark tunnel. The temperature changed drastically as soon as Numa stepped inside. She shivered, making the chains jingle. The group continued until a tall, pale Twi'lek man came up to them. "What have we here?" he said, walking down the line, staring lustfully at the group of naked women in front of him. He stopped in front of one of the humans, a black haired, fair skinned girl. He ran his hand down her face, gazing at her body. The girl winced. "We're slave traders," Cherr said, "We've been invited by His Majesty to present these special women to him so that he might purchase some." The Twi'lek nodded, not paying much attention to the Cherr but to the slave in front of him. "You may proceed then," he said. Cherr tugged on the chain and the group walked forward. It stunk in this place. The smell only got worse as they went deeper into the palace. Soon Numa could hear energetic music playing and all sorts of voices hollering and shouting. Soon the group walked into the palace's Throne Room. There was a band playing music in the corner, with all sorts of people gathered around. Numa shivered when she saw Jabba the Hutt himself, sitting on his throne disgustingly. In front of them, a human girl danced exotically. What little clothes she was wearing were extremely revealing, which she used when she danced. As she swayed with the music, she shifted back and forth so that the small skirt covering her pussy would slide aside, showing herself off to the crowd of aliens in front of her. The audience whooped and hollered with excitement at her dance.  
The Twi'lek man who had greeted them went up to Jabba and whispered something in his ear. Jabba nodded. He yanked on the girl's chain. She seductively blew a kiss to the crowd and turned around as the music came to a stop. She leaned up against Jabba as she slid to the ground. The Twi'lek beckoned for them to enter.  
"Your Majesty," Cherr began, "I have for you today a group of fine women. We wish to present them to you and perhaps exchange them with you. There are nine here that you may select from." Then Cherr went down the line, telling the Hutt each of their names and how much they would cost. He stopped to call Numa his "personal favorite" and went on. Jabba didn't say a word as he did this. When Cherr was done, Jabba simply stared at the girls for a few moments, as if inspecting them. Finally, he raised his chubby hand.  
"Arica," he said, pointing at the girl the Twi'lek man had been preying over earlier. Her eyes went wide. She whimpered as Cherr unlocked her collar from the long chain and she was brought forth. One of Jabba's Gammorean guards took the chain from her collar, and held her in front of the Hutt's throne. Jabba looked down the line again. "Lyn Me," he said, pointing at the blue Twi'lek that had been in Numa's room. Lyn simply looked down at the ground as her chain was taken and she was led to stand by Arica. "Rystall," who accompanied the summon with a strange calmness, as if she didn't care. She simply rose her chin, looking down at everyone else. Jabba looked down the line again. His silence was much longer this time, as if he was deep in thought, carefully considering who his next slave might be. "Numa."  
Numa could hardly believe her name had been called. She panicked, her breath quickening. No. She couldn't be taken by this monster. She wanted to go back to her life, to Ryloth. She couldn't be a plaything for these people. But she didn't resist as she felt herself being led over next to Rystall, for she knew doing so would hurt her. "Will that be all, my lord?" Cherr asked. But Jabba was silent again, as if unsure. Eventually, he raised his hand again, pointing down the line. "Oola."


	4. Deal

Oola blinked. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Her name. Four letters, two syllables. Oola. It seemed like she was in a dream. It couldn't happen. She had come too far. She was on the eve of her victory; of her freedom. That night she and her love would be free. She would never have to live in fear again. She would never have to be strung up naked again. It was just too good. She couldn't lose it. But she was losing it.  
Cherr looked back at Ferr, a stunned look on his face. He hadn't expected this. He had just wanted to be the superior one. The one in control, like he always was. He didn't actually want to sell Oola. But there was no going back. Cherr looked back at Jabba, swallowing. "I-is that all?" he asked, his voice quiet. "That will be all," Jabba said, a slight grin on his face, as if he knew what he had just done.  
It was only when a Gammorean walked up to Oola that she began to process what was going on. Ferr jumped forward in front of Oola. "Please," he said, "Your Excellency, if you would be so kind, I will be willing to take the price of all these slaves down five thousand credits if you simply let me have a word with my love." Cherr looked back at him, the look on his face saying "Are you crazy?" Jabba smiled and nodded. The Gammorean stepped back. Oola struggled to breathe. This couldn't be happening. They couldn't take her away from him. Tears poured from her eyes as she struggled to speak, but no intelligent words came out of her mouth. Ferr grabbed her shoulders. "I'll come back for you," he said, "I swear Oola I will come back for you."  
"Please don't let them take me," she bawled. Tears began to form in Ferr's eyes as well.  
"I swear on my life I will come back for you," he said again. He brought her close, pressing his lips against hers. The Gamorrean behind Ferr snarled and he let her go. She screamed as the guard took her chain. She fought against him, choking herself as she tried to get back to Ferr. "No please don't let them take me!" Oola howled.  
"I'll be back!" Ferr shouted as the line of remaining slaves began to move back out of the Throne Room and two Gammoreans shoved him out.  
"Ferr!" Oola screamed his name one last time, collapsing to the floor as she did so.

Cherr suddenly fell to the ground, the first blow to the back of his head knocking the wind out of him. Neither he nor Ferr had said a word since they got back to their ship or when they had put the remaining slaves away. But now he knew that Ferr had come for him. He looked up, seeing the tall figure of his angry older brother staring down at him in a fit of rage. "This is your fault!" Ferr screamed, kicking Cherr in the ribs. "You made her go!" Ferr kicked Cherr's ear. Blood began to seep out of his nose. Ferr bent down, grabbing Cherr's shirt, lifting him off the ground. He held him up with one hand and threw a punch into Cherr's abdomen with the other. "It's your fault she's gone!"  
"I-I didn't know," Cherr struggled. Ferr threw his fist into Cherr's cheek, knocking him to the ground again with a crack. Something had broken in Cherr's face.  
"But you made her go anyways!" Ferr kicked his brother's ribs again, another crack sounding and another shot of excruciating pain shivering through Cherr's body. Ferr picked Cherr up again, pushing him until he was backed up to a wall. "I loved her!" he said, punching Cherr's gut again. Blood flew from Cherr's mouth, splattering on Ferr's face.  
"I hate you!" Ferr screamed, continuing to beat Cherr's abdomen. Eventually his blows became weaker as rage turned to grief. He released Cherr, letting him slide to the ground, groaning in pain. Ferr leaned his head up against the wall. "Do you have any idea what they'll do to her there?" Ferr gasped, trying to talk through tears. He looked at his brother's face. Half of it was purple, swollen. The other half was bleeding. One of his cheekbones was broken, probably his nose too. All Cherr could do was nod. "Give me," Ferr spoke slowly, "One good reason why I shouldn't throw you out of this ship into space."  
"Because," Cherr croaked, hardly able to move his jaw, "I'm going to help you get her back." Ferr looked at him in silence. Cherr grabbed onto a nearby box, trying to hoist himself up. He did so, but he was barely able to stand, so he sat on the box. He cradled his ribs with his left arm. "I know what I did wasn't right," Cherr said, "And I see now that all I've ever done hasn't been right. Stealing girls, it's always just been a job for me. I've always seen them as things, but now that I see you and Oola I get that it's different. They're people. They don't deserve this. They don't deserve this at all."  
"What are you saying?" Ferr asked, his voice calmer now.  
"I'm saying that we're done with this life. We've got twenty-five girls on board. Tonight we're going to take them all down. We're going to give them clothes and find some way to give them all a good night's rest. Then we're going to drop them off at their homeworlds and leave them be. And we're never going back to this life again. Once we're done we'll find a way to get into Jabba's Palace and rescue Oola. Deal?"  
Ferr nodded. "Deal."


	5. First Night

The five new slaves stood in front of Jabba, shaking in fear. Tears streamed down Oola's face as she struggled to remain standing. The rowdy crowd calmed down once Jabba thrust his fist into the air. "As you know," the droid translated his words into Basic, "After each group that I buy I allow you to take one of these girls for the night. This time is no exception." Jabba smiled as he let his fist drop and all hell break loose. Before she knew what was happening Numa felt herself lifted into the air. She was flung over the shoulder of something that began to move quickly. Oola felt a hand grab her forearm and drag her away. She struggled, looking back. She saw a scantly clad girl with pink skin dragging her away. "Hurry!" the girl said. Oola looked back at the other girls. Two humans were fighting over Lyn Me, the girl cowering below them. She saw an old Rodian claim Rystall, who's face twisted in disgust. The Twi'lek that had met them at the door jumped at the opportunity to pick Arica up and run off with her.  
Soon Oola was in the hall with the girl. The girl led her down and into a dark room. All that was in the room was a small bed and a dresser. "What's going on?" Oola asked, wiping tears from her eyes. "Every time Jabba gets new slaves he lets the crowd fight over who gets to spend the first night with each of them," the girls said, "I remember when that happened to me. That was the worst thing I'd ever experienced."  
"You're a slave?" Oola sat down on the bed.  
"I have been for four years now," she said, extending her hand, "I'm Vianna." Oola shook her hand. "Trust me," she said, "I just saved you from the worst part of this process."  
"So I can stay here?" Oola asked.  
"For tonight. At least you won't be raped by some Gamorrean though." Oola shuddered.  
"I saw what happened," Vianna said, "With that guy. I'm really sorry."  
Oola was silent. "You really loved him, didn't you?" Vianna said. Oola nodded, feeling the crushing weight of tears yet again.  
"He'll come for me," Oola said.  
"I'm sure," Vianna said, "You've had a long day. Why don't you get some rest? I'll sleep on the floor." Oola laid down on the bed, pulling the sheets over her naked body. She turned away from Vianna and began silently letting the tears flow until she fell fast asleep.

Numa wailed her hands against the back of the Gamorrean that carried her. She couldn't believe this was happening. She couldn't do this with this monster. She wouldn't. The Gamorrean didn't flinch though; he just carried her into a room and flung her down on the bed. She tried to kick him as he positioned himself on top of her, but it was no use. He squealed as he pinned her arms down to the bed. She clamped her mouth shut, but it was no use. She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt his penis enter her mouth. She would have screamed, but she couldn't.  
Her first night was hell.

Oola opened her eyes. It was to dark to see anything, but she could definitely feel something strange. Her eyes slowly adjusted and she realized what was going on. Her wrists and ankles were tied to the bedposts. What was happening?  
She struggled for a moment before hearing "Oh, do calm down." It was Vianna's purring voice. She felt a hand slide across her exposed stomach, followed by Vianna's naked body, which snaked its way over Oola before she sat on Oola's stomach. Her hands slid across Oola's face as her body gently laid down on top of her. "I'm not going to do anything to you," Vianna said. She brought Oola's face towards hers until their lips were pressed tightly together. Oola's mouth was forced open by her tongue as it slid its way into her mouth. As Vianna kissed Oola unrelentingly, her hand slid down her side and back up, stroking her body. Suddenly, Oola felt herself stop resisting. She closed her eyes and began to kiss Vianna back. Vianna smiled, grabbing Oola's breast and gently squeezing it. This feels so amazing, Oola thought. And it did. Vianna let go of Oola's breast and caressed her side again. She moved slowly down to between Oola's legs. She gently pushed her finger inside Oola. She let out a little whimper, her legs tensing as she did so. She moved another finger into her, pushing them as far up as she could, spreading her fingers and twisting them inside Oola, who groaned with each movement. Shortly Vianna removed her lips from Oola's and moved them down to where her fingers were. She thrust her tongue inside Oola. This was the most sensational feeling yet. Oola let out another moan.  
For the rest of the night, Oola let Vianna do whatever she wished to her.


	6. Submission

Oola awoke to a knock on the door. During the night Vianna had released her restraints as she realized that Oola wanted to participate. During the night, Vianna had snuggled close to Oola, but Oola didn't really return the favor. Once Vianna had fallen asleep, her thoughts had been only of Ferr. Where he was, when he would return. She wanted the kind of intimacy she had experienced last night, but she really only wanted it from Ferr. She had fallen asleep thinking about him, dreaming about him. About his face, his chest, his gentle touch. When her eyes opened she nearly cried again when she realized she wasn't with him. That she was nothing more than a toy now; a simple object.  
Apparently Vianna was awake also. When she heard the knocks she stood up to answer the door, gently pressing down on Oola's stomach to make sure she stayed in the bed. She opened the door and talked quietly to whoever it was outside. Vianna looked nervously back at Oola. "The night's over," Vianna said, "It's time for you to be broken in." Oola stood up and walked over to the door. Outside was a human girl with long, white hair with blue highlights. She wore a solid bra and deep blue leggings. She looked older than other slave girls she had seen, but she didn't look old enough to be undesirable. "This is Jess," Vianna said, "She's in charge of new slave girls." Jess just nodded.  
"We have a lot of work to do," Jess said, extending her arm. "Come with me. I'll explain everything along the way." Oola, puzzled, walked out the door. She felt Vianna's hand run down her back as she did. Jess led Oola down a series of hallways, talking as she went.  
"What you're about to experience is going to be perhaps the most frightening and painful thing yet," she said, "Jabba wants his female slaves to be well familiarized with the methods him and his clients will use for pleasure."  
"What do you mean?"  
"It's difficult to explain. But I'm sure you'll find out soon enough."  
Before long, Jess led her into a strange room guarded by two Gamorreans. She gasped when she saw what was inside.  
It was a completely vile place. The four other girls were already there, but not in any way that Oola would have expected.  
She saw Rystal first. She was in the air, suspended by ropes that went around her arms. Ropes also spread her legs as far apart as possible so that she was nearly doing the splits. She was blindfolded and gagged. A shirtless, male slave operated a machine under her. As he pulled a lever, a small cylinder ascended to between her legs. Oola looked away just before it went inside her, but Rystal's grunts and groans made her feel uncomfortable.  
She could see Arica bent over a bed of sorts. Her arms were chained in front of her. She was blindfolded and gagged as well. A male slave was behind her, an array of tools next to him. He held a whip and periodically smacked Arica's naked ass with it, making her moan each time.  
Numa and Lyn Me were the worst, however. They were chained to the same side of a pole, but they were bent down, facing in different directions. Chains had been attached to their nipples and attached to the pole and wall. Between them was a metal object; Oola couldn't tell what it was because it went inside both of their butts. Whenever one moved, the other cried out in pain.  
"What am I doing here?" Oola said nervously, although she had some idea. Jess simply ignored her, clapping her hands. A male servant came quickly. He studied her for a moment. "Vacbed?" he asked. Jess nodded. Oola's mind raced. Before she could react, however, the man grabbed her arm and tugged at her, beckoning her to follow him. He led her over to a flat surface covered in rubber. There was an opening in one end. The man told her to crawl inside of it and lay down, which she did. She shook as she did so. The man closed the opening up, causing her to panic. She squirmed inside, screaming for him to let her out. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her side, followed by the crack of a whip. Oola cried out in pain. "Stay still," the man said. Oola did as she was told. She could hear a sound and she felt as if the air was being sucked from her surroundings. She came to find out that it was. She struggled a little bit, but it was too late. Soon she was frozen in place, unable to move and barely able to breath. She heard another sound, like a zipper, and felt the a coolness near her vagina. Before she could figure out what it was she felt something go inside her. She groaned, but was unable to do much else. She felt a hand squeezing her breasts as the thing went in and out of her in slow motions. She closed her eyes, letting the man do his work. She knew she couldn't do much else.


	7. Excecution

Oola awoke. It had been five days since she had been broken in, and now she lay in a bed with some stranger who had spent the night before making love to her. She looked at the clock on the wall. She had slept in; she needed to report to Jess soon. She lifted the man's arm off her waist and dropped in onto the bed, standing up and dressing herself in the netting that had been chosen as her outfit. It was completely see through everywhere except for her breasts and womanhood, but, at the right angle, even those could be clearly seen. She walked out of the room, making sure the man was still sleeping. She walked to the room where she and ten other slave women gathered every morning for inspection. She was the last one to walk in. She stood in line while Jess walked up and down the line, occasionally adjusting someone's costume. Oola knew what would happen next. She would go most likely go out to the Throne Room, where she could hear voices. Jabba was doing business with people, and later that night, he would throw a celebration, just as he did every night. That was where she would be most important. She would mingle amongst the crowds, seducing a couple of people until someone offered her a night in their room, at which point she would give her answer depending on the amount of money the person offered to rent her. It was a horrible process and she hated it. But she knew that if she were to be reunited with Ferr she would have to comply.  
"There's going to be something different today," Jess said, snapping Oola back into reality.  
"Last night an attempt was made on our Master's life," Jess continued, "He survived, as did his favorite slave girl, who was the one who tried to kill him. Once you walk out there the trial will begin and she will be found guilty. She will be killed in a very...violent fashion, and I want all of you to watch so that you know what's in store for you if you try to rebel. After he is done, however, he will choose a new girl to sit with him on his Throne. He's picking a new favorite, you could say."  
With that the girls exited the room and walked into the Throne Room, where they began to spread out among the crowd. Oola made sure that she always had a view of the center of the Room, where the trial would take place. She noticed that the human slave girl she had seen dancing on the first day was no longer there.  
Before long, the girl was waked in on a leash, naked, her hands tied behind her back and her ankles chained together. She was shking violently in fear. She was stopped directly in front of Jabba, and a machine was wheeled out behind her. It looked like a large X. The girl was backed up against the machine, where her arms were untied and attached to the upper parts of the X. The same was done to her ankles. Tears flowed down her eyes. Jess came out in front of Jabba. "You have been convicted of the attempted murder of our lord and master Jabba the Hutt. You have been accused of wrapping your chain around his neck and pulling while under the guise of an erotic dance. How do you plead?"  
"Innocent!" the girl screamed, "I didn't know what I was doing!"  
Jess shook her head. "The video evidence we have and the numerous eye witnesses we have say otherwise." The girl hung her head, letting her tears fall to the ground.  
"Therefore," Jess continued, "You are sentenced to immediate execution by electrocution." Jess walked off while the girl wailed. The machine swiveled so that the girl was facing the crowd, who hooped and hollered. Two guards came up, wrapping a ball gag around her face and attaching it to the section of the X where her head was so that she was looking up. For some reason, the ball was metal, and a wire ran from it to somewhere out of Oola's sight. She had a horrible feeling she knew what was happening. Then the guards came up and attached two clamps to her nipples, which caused her to scream in pain into her gag. The clamps were also attached to wires. But the worst part had not yet come.  
The guards wheeled another machine under her legs. Oola gasped as a cylinder ascended into her, also attached to a wire. The girl breathed in short, heavy gasps. Oola could only imagine the pain. She knew what was coming next.  
She looked away as someone out of her sight pulled a lever, activating the electricity. She could hear her screams, this time louder than ever, which stopped suddenly while a disgusting smell filled the air. Oola couldn't bear to watch as the machine and the girl were wheeled away. When they were gone, Jess walked back up to in front of the Throne.  
"Now," she said, "Our master will pick a new slave to be sit with him on his Throne." She turned to Jabba, as if awaiting his announcement. And, when it came, Oola was nearly as shocked as she had been when he had first said her name.  
"Oola"


	8. The Night of the Dance

Lyn walked into the throne room, Rystall following her. "You ready for this?" She heard Rystall's voice ask her. Lyn nodded nervously. Over the past month they had learned to serve in Jabba's Palace they had never done something like this before. Lyn strutted out into the center of the Throne Room, trying to carry an air of confidence with her as she walked, her light blue skin being shown off to the entire room. Her privates were covered only by a series of cloths that were intricately woven around her body. Rystall wore a long, dark dress that was very low cut. The two faced each other and the slow music began playing. Lyn concentrated on dancing with her partner, at first maintaining a bit of a distance as if they were simply slow dancing. She knew that eventually the dance would have to become more erratic, and it did as the music quickened. She knew that Rystall had done dances like these before, so she let her take the lead. The two spun quicker and quicker, getting closer to each other in the process. The music swelled as Rystall leaned in. Lyn felt her soft lips against hers, and a roar of satisfaction from the guests. Lyn caught a quick glance of Oola, who sat on the Throne next to Jabba. She felt a slight prick of sympathy for her. In the past three weeks Oola had had to endure unimaginable treatment. She had to sleep with Jabba nearly every night, staying by his side to satisfy every one of his desires, sexual or not.  
Lyn stopped thinking about Oola and began focusing again on the dance. The two spread apart and began circling each other in time with the music. Rystall gradually got closer, grabbing onto Lyn's arm and kissing her again, this time more roughly. As they separated Rystall's hand grazed down Lyn's back, caressing her bare butt cheek. Next Rystall wrapped her arm around Lyn's back, pulling her in close. Their lips met in a long, passionate kiss before Rystall let her go and backed away.  
Rystall and Lyn bowed before the crowd, who whooped in what was considered politeness. Lyn could tell they wanted more, though. They wanted to see something raunchy and more than simply suggestive. She and Rystall made their way back into the back, where Jess awaited them. "Good job out there, girls," she said, bringing out two collars and latching them around their necks. She began to lead them down the hallways to their quarters, where their collars would be attached to a ring on the wall. They would spend the night there, waiting for the next day of trials. However, just as they were about to reach Rystall's room, Jess was stopped by a shirtless male attendant. He whispered in her ear and she nodded. The man handed her a small card and walked away. Jess turned to the two.  
"Apparently you two did a better job tonight than I thought," she said. "There's someone paying a good price to see you privately." Lyn's stomach turned. She wouldn't be able to spend the night in her quarters now. She would be subjected to the desires of whoever it was that was buying them. Jess turned down a hallway, leading the two to the room number that was on the card. She opened the door and brought the girls inside, where four men stood waiting for them. Lyn sized them up, determining that they were nothing more than a group of bounty hunters. "Here you go," Jess said, handing their chains to the one that looked in charge. Lyn shook in fear at the sight of the men brooding over them as Jess exited the room. The man smiled as he saw the two slave girls he had just bought for the night.  
"Hello ladies," he said. "Strip." Lyn breathed, she had been through this before. But, as she reached up to unstrap the wrapping around her body, the man interjected. "No," he said strongly. "Strip each other." Lyn did as she was told. She reached up and around Rystall's back, finding the zipper that held her dress together. She unzipped it and it fell to the ground, revealing everything Rystall had to hide. Next, Rystall pulled Lyn in close. She unstrapped the wrapping and began to unravel it from Lyn's body slowly. Lyn's breath shook, but she knew Rystall knew what she was doing. Rystall had had plenty of experience like this. As Rystall uncovered Lyn's breasts she gently grabbed onto one and pressed their chests together. Rystall leaned in, kissing Lyn again. She continued to kiss Lyn as she unwrapped the rest of the wrapping from her torso and exposed her womanhood. Rystall grabbed her waist and pulled their bodies together, kissing her passionately. Lyn's body began to relax. For some reason she felt safety. "Alright," said the man, pulling on their chains so as to separate them. "Enough." He pointed at Rystall. "You," he said. "Sit down over there." He pointed to the wall. Rystall did as she was told, holding her hands in the air. One of the other mean walked over, tying her hands to a loop in the wall. "Open up," he said, unzipping his fly. Before Lyn saw what she knew was going to happen, the man handed her chain to one of the other men, who told her to bend over the bed. Lyn did as she was told. The man brought his hand up, bringing it down roughly on her ass. She winced in pain as he did it again. He did it once more, but she found some pleasure in this. She let out a moan. Suddenly, she felt something forced into her mouth. It was shoved a bit further in, and a strap was brought around her head. She had been gagged. Next, she felt something fill her pussy. She gasped as the man's penis went in and out of her. She groaned as he grabbed onto her lekku and continued to thrust inside her. "That's right, slut," he said roughly. "Moan for me." She let out another moan. The man continued to slap her ass as he treated her roughly. This scared Lyn, but she also found pleasure in the fear. It excited her. It energized her. It-  
Suddenly, she felt him jerk himself out of her. He yanked on her chain, choking her for a moment. She got on her feet like he wanted her to and he guided her over to Rystall, who looked exhausted. The man forced Lyn to her knees. "Turn around," said one of them to Rystall. She got on her knees and did as he said. The man that stood over Lyn leaned down. "I want you to treat her like I just treated you," he said. "Spank her." Lyn nervously reached her arm out and tapped on Rystall's ass. "You need to be harder than that." Lyn did, but felt a sharp slap on her own butt afterwards. "You need to be like that, you little bitch," he said. Lyn brought her arm up and brought it down, connecting it to Rystall's ass cheek. Rystall gasped as a sharp slap sounded. Lyn did it again, earning a moan from Rystall. "You're no good," the man said, yanking her back up on her feet again. Next, one of the men untied Rystall from the bed and made her lay down on the floor next to a bed. He tied her limbs in an X, spreading her whole body out. Next, one of the men blindfolded and gagged her. She tugged a little bit against her bonds, but to no avail. One of the men came around Lyn, wrapping a strap-on around her waist. "It's your turn to be in charge," one of the men whispered in her ear. Lyn knew what she had to do now. She got down on her hands and knees, aligning the plastic dildo with Rystall's womanhood. She inserted it as gently as she could, but Rystall still moaned in discomfort. "That's right. Hurt her." Lyn began going back and forth in and out of Rystall. She watched as Rystall's whole body moved, and how her breasts bounced with every thrust. She heard how Rystall enjoyed every thrust. But, as she continued to enjoy the view of Rystall's body, one of the men stood in front of her, blocking her vision. He unclasped the gag from her head and unzipped his fly. Before she knew it Lyn had a penis in her mouth. She tried gasping for air, but to no avail. The man went in and out of her mouth, filling her taste with one of iron. It went down her throat, making her gag. She couldn't reject him, though, so she sucked off of the member stuffed into her mouth. Just as suddenly as one had gone into her mouth she felt one being pressed into her anus. She moaned as one of the men penetrated her asshole and thrusted in and out. The man she was sucking off began being rougher, shoving himself deep down her throat. She felt his penis spasm inside her mouth as a warm liquid made its way down her throat. He brought himself out, leaving a trail of light white liquid streaming down her face. She barely had time to breath before the next man was inside her mouth, doing the same thing the previous did. She felt two fingers enter her vagina, and she winced. She was still fucking Rystall, and she had something in all three holes. It was painful, but the pain brought her pleasure. The man in her mouth brought himself out to give her a moment to breath, slapping his penis against her face. "You're good at this, Twi'lek slut," he said, shoving himself back in. Lyn submitted herself to their control, and the six of them were at it for the rest of the night.


	9. Punishment

Numa took a deep breath, closing the door behind her. Her night was over. She had served food to Jabba's guests for the past twelve hours, flirting with them suggestively, but now she was done. She could finally go back to her quarters and rest. As usual, Jess was there waiting for her with her collar and leash. Numa closed her eyes as the cool metal closed around her throat. Jess began to lead her away, but she went past her quarters and further into the back. "Jess?" Numa said. "My quarters are that way."  
"I know," Jess said. "But there's something we need to do first." Numa's heart started racing as they entered what she called the Submission Room. This is where she had been first subjected to many sexual tortures when she and the other girls had first arrived there. She saw the pole she and Lyn Me had been chained to, with two dildos sticking out of its shaft.  
Jess led her over to a metal contraption. Numa knew that she was supposed to get inside of it, but she was not sure how. The machine put her on her knees, her ankles strapped to a board. Her torso was bent over a mental pole so the she was leaning forward, where her wrists were strapped to another pole. There was also a loop where her neck went. Once she was positioned in it Jess slid another pole upwards so that her breasts were squeezed between that one and the one her neck was attached to.  
"What is this for?" Numa asked.  
"There have been unfavorable reports regarding you over the past month," Jess said. "This is your punishment." Numa's breath quickened as Jess wrapped a ball gag into her mouth. Jess walked behind Numa, her hand grazing her back as she went. Jess quickly brought her hand up then down on Numa's ass, causing her to flinch in pain. Jess spanked Numa harder and harder with each blow until Numa was crying out in pain. Numa felt something long and solid hit her butt, and she moaned. Jess was spanking her with some sort of board. She went on and on, each blow more severe than the last. Numa gasped each time, ocassionaly groaning in protest. Jess eventually stopped, massaging Numa's ass roughly with her hand. Numa could hear something being pushed over to her, and she tried to look behind her but failed. She heard a click and a whir, and she felt something being shoved into her vagina. She gasped and moaned as the machine pushed itself in and out of her. She struggled against her bonds, but to no avail. The machine kept on going. Each thrust brought a stab of pleasure to Numa. She could feel the machine going faster and Numa got wetter and wetter. Her whole body shook with the rythym on the machine. She moaned loudly as the thrusts got more and more rough. She moved into the machine as much as she could, wanting to get as much pleasure as she could from it. She felt herself going and going. She was about to cum when, all of a sudden, the machine pulled itself all the way out of her. She groaned in frustration. So this was her punishment. She wanted so bad to release, she wanted so badly to have an orgasm, but she couldn't. It would be kept from her.  
"You need to start doing your job better," Jess said, walking around to her face. She lifted her chin up. "Have you learned your lesson yet, slave?" Numa nodded vigorously, hoping that this would convince Jess to complete her orgasm.  
"Good," Jess said. She walked around her, unlocking all of her restraints. before she released her wrists, however, she clasped chains on them that attached to Numa's neck, making sure she could not touch herself once getting off the machine. Jess clasped the collar and leach back onto Numa and led her over to a wall of tools. Jess took a metal object off the wall that looked strange. Numa realized what it was once she started attaching it to her wast, however. It was a chastity belt. The cool metal rubbed against her bare womanhood. Numa groaned again in frustration. Now she wouldn't even be able to touch herself once she got back to her quarters.  
"You're a beautiful girl, Numa," Jess said once she delivered her to her quarters. "All you need is to do better."


	10. Holiday

Oola gasped in air as she felt the chain being tugged, tightening around her throat and dragging her towards Jabba's enormous body. She fell against him, her naked body colliding with his gelatinous mass. She had just gotten finished seductively stripping for the crowd, which had been greatly accepted.  
Even though she found it disgusting that she was being forced onto Jabba yet again, part of her felt relieved. The night of public shame was over. She would be lucky if she was not molested by Jabba during the night though, but she doubted that would happen.  
The guests began to file out one by one, some leaving the palace altogether, others retreating to their quarters where they rested during their visit. Oola, however, stayed on the Throne, as she did every night to sleep on the cold slab that made up Jabba's Throne.  
Once the final guests left, Oola was met with a surprise. Jess entered the room, attaching a leash to her collar. Jabba spoke to Jess in his language, and released Oola from his grasp. Jess bowed before him, and began to lead Oola elsewhere.  
"Where are we going?" Oola asked.  
"To prepare you," Jess replied.  
"For what?"  
"Tomorrow is a sort of holiday," Jess answered. "It is the anniversary of Jabba's ascension to power. You are going to be a treat for his guests of honor." Oola shivered. Now the prospect of staying another night with Jabba didn't seem too terrible.  
"How will I be prepared?"  
"We won't do anything to you, we're just going to let you rest up."  
"Is it really that bad?"  
"I think you'll be surprised."

The next morning Oola woke up to the door of her room swinging open. "It's time," said Jess. Jess was dressed seductively in nothing but a short miniskirt. A belt was strung around her torso in the shape of an x, and various tools hung off that belt that Oola imagined would be used on her.  
Jess led her back to the Throne Room, where several guests were already gathered. They cheered as she entered the room. Jess led her to the center of the room, where a hook hung from the ceiling. Jess told Oola to stand still under the hook, and she put a bite gag into her mouth, tightening it so that Oola wouldn't be able to push it out. Jess lifted her arms straight behind her, tying them securely to the hook. She pulled up on her arms so that if Oola moved them any she would be in pain. "She's all yours!" Jess said, putting her hand up.  
Jabba called out a name, and the session began. A man stepped up to her, grabbing her breast. He fingered her nipples, causing her to moan. She moved away from him, not wishing to be touched, but Jess violently grabbed her neck and turned her towards the man. Jess brought two clamps from her belt and attached them to Oola's nipples, sending a tingling sensation through her whole body. The man grabbed her lekku and brought her chin up as he reached down to touch her womanhood. He handled it gently, massaging the outside. She moaned, feeling passion take over her body as she got wetter and wetter. Jess unlatched a vibrator from her belt and gave it to the man and he began to use it on her. Pleasure filled her and she felt the need to cum.  
"I'm about to-" she tried to say, but the gag slurred her words and made it hard for her to speak.  
"About to what?" the man said loudly.  
"Please may I cum?" she tried to say.  
"I still can't understand you," he said teasingly, taking the vibrator away from her body. Oola moaned with frustration.  
Jess reached behind Oola and began to lower the hook. "On your knees," she said. Oola did as she was told as Jess took the gag out of her mouth. The man unzipped his pants and revealed a long member. Oola shuddered as she knew what was coming next. The man grabbed her lekku and forced his penis into her mouth. He thrust the entire thing in, sliding it down her throat forcibly even though she tried to spit it out. He thrust in and out of her throat. Oola felt a long object smack her bare ass and pain shot through her whole lower body. Her face continued to be used as Jess continued to smack her ass. Each time she did Oola moaned. Oola didn't know how much longer she could put up with this.

Numa walked down the long hallway lead by a male servant. She didn't know where she was going, but she had heard something about some sort of holiday. She was being lead to the Throne Room, her hands locked behind her back and a gag in her mouth. The door to the Throne Room opened, and she did her best to make her way through the crowd and go to the center. She saw a figure laying on her back, her wrists tied to a table and her legs pointing upwards, spread as far as possible. Numa couldn't recognize who it was because there was a box over her head, a small hole cut into the top over where the person's mouth would be. Numa looked at the Throne and realized who it was. Oola wasn't sitting on her usual place on the Throne; it had to be her.  
A man roughly entered Oola's vagina, thrusting in and out as Oola's voice yelled through the box. Numa was lead to where the man was. The man pulled out of her, walking away. Jess walked over to Numa, bringing a strap on from off her belt and attaching it to Numa's waist. Numa then knew what she was supposed to do.  
 _I'm so sorry_ , she thought as she stood where the man had and was instructed to enter Oola. She did as she was told, and she could hear Oola moan above the crowd's roar of approval. Jess brought out a long pole with a dildo at the end and inserted it into the hole in the box. Numa could hear Oola yelling as the dildo entered her mouth, and probably her throat. "Go faster!" Jess yelled at Numa. Numa did as she was told, moving her hips as fast as she could. "You wanted to cum earlier, you can do it now!" Jess said, looking into the box. Jess positioned herself so that she could reach both ends of Oola and she put a vibrator up to her clit. "Cum now you little whore!" Jess shouted into the box. Numa cringed, not even being able to imagine the kind of hell Oola was going through.


End file.
